Mycroft Scarrow - The Path to Excalibur
by GAZAGAZAGAZA
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! Mycroft Scarrow is a psychic with the ability to read/control minds. He works for the English sanctuary in the world of Skulduggery Pleasant. The events of this story take place between KOTW and TMS. Here, he has been sent to find the god-killing sword, otherwise known as Excalibur. However, not is as all as it seems. Someone else is after the sword.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Pembrokeshire

Being ticked off when you're in such a lovely place just seems wrong to Mycroft Scarrow. But still he was, and it made him feel worse.

His superiors in the English sanctuary were going down hard on him. They, like half of the other sanctuaries around the world, had no faith left in the Irish sanctuary.

And after his aid of the Irish a few months ago, as well as the death of the grand mage whom he was assigned to protect, they were losing faith in him too.

Personally, Mycroft thought that the sanctuaries ideas for Ireland were stupid. The supreme council, everything, it was stupid. All of the sanctuaries part of it seemed to forget that, although the near ends of the world took place in Ireland, the world was saved by Irish individuals.

His Mini bumped as it drove over a pothole. He cursed. Fortunately, however, he passed a sign saying, 'WELCOME TO PEMBROKESHIRE'. He grinned, finally, he was home. But the grin disappeared when he realised that he was home with a job to do.

Grand mage Cothernus Ode had sent him here to retrieve one of the many god-killing weapons forged alongside the Sceptre of the Ancients - the sword, otherwise known as Excalibur – the same sword given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake in legend. Apparently, the Irish were going after it to use as a weapon against them. Yeah, right.

Mycroft reached into his case and opened a file, revealing three locations of where to look for the sword. He chose the first, St David's, which was by the coast. It was also where he was born, way back in 1903. 90 years later, he was coming home.

* * *

Mycroft arrived in Solva, where he was due to meet a detective from the Welsh sanctuary. In the UK, England had the main power over Wales and Scotland in terms of magic. Northern Ireland was part of the main Irish branch. Anyway, one sanctuary in England alone wasn't going to rule over three countries on their own, so they appointed a Scottish and Welsh sanctuary in their respected countries.

This, to Mycroft was one of the pros to being sent on this mission. The Scottish and Welsh sanctuaries had always disliked the English, and disagree with the Supreme Council just as much as the Irish did.

Mycroft reversed into the parking space of the rented house that he'd been given and entered. It was a very nice looking place. To the left, there was a dining table, and an entrance to a small kitchen. To the right was a lounge area, complete with two sofas, a coffee table and a TV. Upstairs was a bedroom, a shower room and two spare rooms. This was probably one of the nicest places that he's ever had to stay at during a mission.

Mycroft come downstairs and a young woman was sitting on the table, reading a file. She was wearing a white blouse, with a scarlet leather coat, black jeans and boots. She had short, blonde hair put into a nice looking hair band. As she saw him she smiled.

'Hello,' Mycroft said, 'can I help you?'

'Mycroft Scarrow, I presume?' she said with a strong welsh accent. 'I must say this is an honour. Your detective skills rival that of Skulduggery Pleasant. I've particularly enjoyed your case with "Spideog Cochall" in Ireland; however my favourite was probably the "Three Musketeers" in France.'

He grinned. 'What can I say, England's boring. I presume that you're Morgana Flodyn.' Mycroft shook her hand as she got off the table, 'Forgive me for saying, but I expected someone older.'

'I'm not looking too bad for 65 am I? Although, forgive me, it's far too obvious you're 90, judging by those shoes.'

'There's nothing wrong with a sense of class.'

'Well, you're not wrong there. I don't suppose that I'd fit in a fancy suit and scarf.'

They laughed. She, rather beautifully, Mycroft thought. Not that she was physically attractive to him. She just looked like a nice lady.

Mycroft chuckled, `Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Flodyn. I expect that you'll be taking me to the search area now?'

'Well, now! They told me you'd be serious, but not this serious. We're not scheduled for searching until tomorrow. I actually thought that we would go down to the pub.'

Mycroft smiled again, she was good.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Drink in Solva

Mycroft followed Morgana down a coastal footpath, which had a rather beautiful view of the port and sea as the sun began to set. This was why Pembroke was Mycroft's favourite part of Wales. It had some of the best coastal landscapes in the UK.

They got to the pub. There they ordered two beers and sat outside, where they chatted about this and that.

Mycroft discovered that Morgana was born and raised in Cardiff. She followed the magical discipline of leeching, the power of draining objects or people of their power. She liked to visit St David's whenever she could, and, like most of the Welsh sorcerers, disagreed with the whole idea of the Supreme Council.

'How do you think they're coping? The Irish, I mean.' She asked.

Mycroft took a sip from his beer. 'They're struggling, but I think they'll manage. They've got some tough buggers over there.'

'Yeah. People are talking about war.'

'I sure do hope that it doesn't. I've already witnessed two wars and I'd prefer not to witness another.'

'Oh? And which were those?'

'First World War began when I was 11. I fought in the second one.'

'Hmm. I was born in 1948 so I've never seen a war.'

'I pity you. It's like the nearest thing to hell one could ever imagine. You lose friends, family. Those were just mortal wars! Imagine the scale of what a magical war could bring.'

Morgana nodded. 'They're idiots, trying to stir things up.'

The two sat quietly for a moment or two as they watched the sunset over the port before them. But suddenly, Mycroft detected something through his sensitivity. It seemed to have located a magical mind.

But this one - it was strange, almost as if something had…..

No.

Mycroft looked up towards a cliff, far in the distance. He could see two figures. One was relatively unrecognisable, but the second had long hair, and was waving towards them.

That was when they both disappeared.

Before he could do anything, both Mycroft and Morgana had been pulled into the ground by a pair of hands. A few moments later, they rose up inside a cave, the sea lapping against the entrance.

Mycroft was able to pull Morgana away so that they could confront their foes.

He couldn't believe it. Tanith Low and Billy-Ray Sanguine stood before him. Sanguine was wincing in pain, the travel costing him; and Tanith just stood there, her eyes and veins black, revealing the remnant inside of her.

'Well, well, well. Mycroft Scarrow and Morgana Flodyn, as I live and breathe.' Tanith said.

'Hi, Tanith,' Mycroft said. 'What are you doing in such a fine place as Pembrokeshire?'

'Oh, nothing, just looking for a certain god-killing sword. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?'

'I haven't a clue what you're talking about.'

Morgana interrupted, 'I'm assuming that this is the moment that we begin fighting?'

'What a great idea. Tanith?'

She unsheathed her sword, 'Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendly Reunions

Tanith lashed out towards Mycroft with her sword. He ducked and kicked at her legs, but she was too fast. She jabbed her sword at his face, and he was just able to roll backwards away.

'I see that you're still quite flexible, Mycroft.' She said, playfully.

'It pains me for you to think that I lost my shape.'

Tanith giggled, and then swung her sword in and arc, aiming for Mycroft's neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanguine was striding towards Morgana, limping ever so slightly. Morgana reached into her jacket, and a small staff appeared, around thirty-centimetres long.

Sanguine burst out laughing. 'What's that meant to do darlin'? Give me a headache?'

Then the staff extended into a two-metre-long bo-staff. Morgana grinned, 'No, just put you in hospital for two months or so.'

Sanguine snarled and whipped out his razor blade. Morgana looped her staff and Sanguine managed to duck away by only a hair. Sanguine got up and slashed his blade at Morgana. She blocked a few times before jabbing him in the gut. Sanguine was now on his knees, wheezing horribly.

'Wha….what…what did you do…that….for?!'

'Well honestly it was either that or get my throat slit by an American maniac.'

'It was cheatin'!'

'I'm sure anyone would say that after they'd be winded with a bo-staff as bad-ass as this one.'

Suddenly, Mycroft collided with Morgana, knocking the two to the ground.

Mycroft smiled politely, 'Sorry.'

'Should we switch?'

'Alright.'

The two rolled away in opposite directions, just as Tanith's sword was swung to the ground. Sanguine was back up, and Mycroft and him starting throwing punches (and stabs) at each other.

Morgana and Tanith were sparring with their weapons, Tanith walking along the walls and on one occasion the ceiling of the cave. Strangely enough, Morgana wasn't disorientated by the sudden angles of which she had to fight. Tanith noticed this.

'You're quite good for a beginner.' She remarked as she was sparring with Morgana on the wall.

'Who says I'm a beginner?' Just as Morgana said this Tanith lashed out a kick, but she was ready. She caught it with her hand, causing it to glow and drain Tanith temporarily of her wall-walking abilities. After she had done her work, Morgana threw Tanith to the ground.

Tanith cursed as she got up. 'Leech, eh?'

Morgana nodded as she used her temporary leeched abilities to jump to the ceiling.

* * *

Mycroft was winning the fight against Sanguine. He had him nailed to the ground, one foot on Sanguine's chest, and was searching through his memories.

They knew where the sword was located, but not specifically. There were details – from quite a gruesome torture scene – that it was either in one of three locations in St David. Mycroft memorised these, and turned around to see Tanith knock Morgana unconscious with her boot.

She held the sword to Morgana's throat. 'Now Mycroft, dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way being that you give me my hunny bunny so that we can scoot out of here – Or the hard way where we do what we came for and kill you both. Slowly.'

Mycroft had no choice. He released Sanguine, who scrambled up to Tanith, immediately burrowing away with her as soon as he got to her.

Mycroft prodded over to Morgana and sat down with her. She stirred slightly.

'That sucked.' She mumbled.

'It certainly did.' Mycroft replied.


End file.
